Kuraikako no VidelVidel's Shadowy Past
by Toku Tenshi
Summary: (COMPLETE!) The story of Videl's past, my version. From her mothers death to meeting Gohan, I'm here to fill in the gaps. Most recent event: enter Gohan
1. Kyouin Bad News

kuraikako no videl  
(videl's shadowy past)  
  
disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. So, yeah...  
  
Chapter 1: Kyouin (bad news)  
  
"Now you be a good girl in school today. Don't kiss any boys, hun'." The woman waved to her childs retrating back. Long raven strands danced in the light breeze before being scooped into a loose bun. "My little girl is going to grade school..."  
"She has been for the past five years, Maouko."  
The woman spun around to come face-to-face with her husband. She smiled. "Oh I know that, but she looks so big now."  
The man nodded. "Vi-chan has grown. Soon she'll be bringing boys home." Maouko laughed at her husband and the Satans walked back inside.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
"Watch it! The devil's on her way!" Videl entered the playground in her jean jumper and white t-shirt. "She'll condem your soul!" "Beware the evil flames!"   
Her azure eyes glared over the blacktop at her classmates. "I dunno what your problem is, but I'm not the devil."  
"Give it up Devil Satan." A girl in blonde pigtails shouted from the swing set. "Mix the letters of your name and what do you get?"  
Videl lowered her head. "...devil.." she mumbbled.  
"Ne? What was that?" A boy with mahogany hair raised his nose in the air. "We couldn't quite hear ya."  
The young Satan looked up with tear-brimmed eyes. "AT LEAST I'M NOT NAMED AFTER SCHOOL SUPPLIES OR FOOD!" She spun on her heel and ran from the building. This is what she hated about school. It wasn't the learning, the teachers, or the homework. it was, by far, her peers. The worn white sneakers smacked the sidewalk in a rhythem that, to Videl, sounded like laughter. She ran faster, tring to exscape the tauntings without reliasing they were in her head. 'They never stop.' "I hate my name!" The girl plopped down onto the soft grass in her secret spot. She picked a blade of grass and twirlded it in her small fingers. "But I'm named after Mommy... so I can't hate my name..."  
  
#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
:Please send Vaidal Saten to the office. She has a building pass.: A chorous of snickers and 'ooh's hummed over the class as Videl stood from her back corner desk and left the room. She returned to school just before the final bell and stayed quite. Videl pushed open the heavy office door. She snapped up her pass and ran outside. "Good thing Papa's match is during the day so I could get off early to see it."  
Videl, uncharacteristicly, skipped home humming a happy tune. There was no way something as wonderful as leaving that horrid place could turn bad. As far as she was concerned, at the moment, there was nothing but blue skies. The black haired child swung open the frount gate and bounced into the small house. "Mommy, I'm home. Let's turn on the T.V. so we can watch the world tourny!" Her face light up at the sound of popcorn being made in the kitchen. Videl snuck down the hall with a playful smirk.  
She quickly turned the corner and leeped at her mother. Maouko's torso slid off the counter top and, with the rest of the body, fell limp to Videl's play. The child giggled. "I got you Mommy! Now get up so we can go watch Papa fight." The body didn't move and Videl got impatient. "Mou, come on." She shook her mother and noticed a matalic object on the floor. Being the curious girl that we all know she is, Videl picked up the knife. Bloody prints found thier way onto the handle.  
"What's this red stuff?" Videl took a finger covered in the fluid and stuck it in her mouth. A salty-copper taste coated her tounge making her quickly retract her finger. "...blood?" All the peices finally came together. Her mom was dead. Videl stood up and looked at herself. The red stains belonged to her once living mother...once living. Videl's normally bright eyes grew dull and glazed over. She dropped the knife and walked quietly to the living room.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
end chapter 1  
Posion Angel: Today I was thinking to myself 'why does Videl seem so mean at first?' This story is my explination. BTW, Maou means Devil, -ko is just added to make it seem more like a girl name. It's 12 something at night.... I'll put up chappie 2 tomarrow or something. 


	2. Bukoku False Accusaton

Kuraikako no Videl  
  
disclaimer: DB+DBZ belong to Akira Toriyama... DBGT was loosely based on the mangas so technicly it does be-- ::slaps self:: HEY! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Bukoku ~False Accusation~  
  
"Please Mr. Satan, just a few more photos with the belt?" A mob of reporters surrounded the new champion with cameras and tape recorders. Mr. satan looked behind him.  
'It's SO CLOSE!' He eyed his house longingly. The reports hadn't stopped bugging him since he was declared winner over at the stadium. That was an hour ago. He sighed inwardly and smiled. "Okay, but only a few." Mr. Satan thrusted the large belt over his head and was temperarily blinded by the hundreds of bulbs flashing at once. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He slowly backed up the walkway and felt for the door knob behind his back. In an instant he was inside. Dissapointed, the reporters left with cameramen in toe.  
Mr. Satan sighed in releif but that was short lived as the smell of something burning wafted into his nose (A/N: Hey Dr. Cook! I used 'waft' in a sentence! See? see? ... sorry...) . He dashed to the kitchen and quickly removed the source of the smell from the stove. Mr. Satan shook his head at the charred popcorn and turned around to open a window. His shoe bumped into something on the floor causing him to stumble. The man glanced at the thing and soon tranfixed his vision onto the horrible sight. "Maouko..." He placed two trembling fingers on his wife's neck. No pulse.  
Mr. Satan forgot about the burnt kernels, which now layed on the tile, and called the police. After he shakingly gave out the information he hung up the phone. Mr.Satan noticed a large knife on the floor, which he dared not touch, and a trail of bloody footprints. He followed the prints with a renewed worry. 'Videl came home early today. What if the killer got her too?' The trail started getting fainter untill the faded into the living room.  
The man burst into the room and sighed. There sitting on the sofa was his little girl, safe. Videl gazed into the blank T.V. screen with clenched fists. Dark spots that resembaled hotchocolate spills stained the child's jumper. "Vi-chan," Mr. Satan began, "some people are coming over to help Mommy. Mommy is... sleeping."  
"The eternal sleep. She's dead Papa." Videl stood up from the sofa and looked up at her father. Mr. Satan took her small hand in his and lead the girl outside. He noticed that her palm was unusialy sticky and that the bloody footprints were ... little.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Hey Pudding, got those finger print results yet?" Tapioca Pudding jumped in her chair at the sound of her bosses voice.   
"Ye... yes ma'am." She flipped through the sheets of paper and extracted the correct paper. "For the Satan case right?"  
Orange huffed. "Of course for the Satan case. What other case am I working on?" She snached up the paper and poured over it. Agent Sherbert gawked at the sheet. "I..is this right Pudding?"  
Tapioca crossed her arms. "I may be new here but I didn't make any mistakes. Prints don't lie and neither do I." She was obviously ofended. "Why?"  
"The prints belong to the kid."  
"Yo..you don't think SHE killed her mom do you!"   
Orange narrowed her eyes on the wall. "Her prints were on the murder weopon, there were no signs of a forced entry, and Maouko's blood was all over her when we arrived. All the evidence points to her." Tapioca was stunned. Never would she think that a ten-year old could be capable of such a thing...  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Do you know what finger prints are Videl?" Agent Sherbert sat across the table with folded arms. The pigtailed child nodded solemly. "Well we found your prints on the knife that killed your mother."  
Mr. Satan stood on the other side of the mirror (I don't know what it's called...) thingy. "What is she getting at? Videl is just a kid!"   
"Please Mr. Satan, it's only a few questions." Officer Tofu tried his best to calm the man down.  
"What's your point?" Videl sat perfectly still on the hard wooden chair.  
Orange sighed. "Do you understand that killing is wrong?"  
"WHAT!? IS THAT SMURF ACCUSING MY DAUGHTER OF MURDER?!"   
"Mr. Satan!" Officer Tofu shouted. "If you can't keep quite I'll have to ask you to leave untill the questioning is done."  
Videl slowly blinked her azure eyes. "Yes. And so is calling people names and picking on them and beating them up and laughing and KEEPING SECRETS AND LYING AND CHEATING AND SPREADING RUMORS!" The once quite girl was now screaming all of the injustices that had befallen her. She picked up her chair and hurled it at the wall while shouting out the names of her classmates. Videl seemed emotionaly unstable and was only helping the prosicusions case. The trail date was set and all agreed to keep it out of the media. The trial would have been long and difficult, if it weren't for a small thing called 'the Cell Games'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chappie 2  
Posion Angel: I got two reveiws so here's chapter two. If i get another I'll put out chapter three. I use 'smurf' instead of cuse words, BTW.  
Tapioca Pudding: My small small part. Ah! 30-seconds of fame!  
P. A.: Uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm, yeah. 


	3. Tanjouiwai

Karaikako no Videl  
  
disclaimer: Videl, Mr. Satan, Cell, and all other DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama.   
  
Chapter 3: Tanjouiwai ~Birthday Celebration~  
  
It had been two years since the murder of Maouko Satan. Her killer was never really found and Videl was let off the hook. It was resoaned that she had been an earlier victim of Cell, before he started to absorb people that is. Mr. Satan was recorded saying that the reason his wife wasn't brought back to life with Cell's other victims was that "in order for the miracle to work, I had to sacrifice having my Maou-chan back." This not only boosted Mr. Satan's popularity, but it also gave him a sense of devotion to the people of Earth.  
The afroed man was so confincing that everyone soon forgot about how Maouko was actualy killed. Well, almost everyone...  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"But Papa, I don't want a pony at my birthday." A girl with raven hair in doxens of tiny braids frowned at the list of party preperations.  
"Yeah, and I'll need two cakes. One german chocolate and the other cherry chip." Mr. Satan continue his order to the caterers on the other end of the phone. His focus to make this party the best ever made him neglect the person that the party was for: Videl.   
The almost 12 yearold walked up to her new room in defeat. 'He's not gonna listen. Ever since his ego boast he's had no time for me.' Videl closed the bedroom door and plopped onto her queen sized bed. Black braids fanned out around her head giving the girl a halo of hair. Paper crunched under her weigt. Groaning, Videl rolled off the guest list. "Gee, I wonder who he invited to my party for me." The girl read over the list and groaned again. "It's my entire grade... do any of these people even know me?"   
~Of course they know you, they just don't KNOW you.~ The little voice in the back of her head cooed. 'What do you mean Ebi?' Yes, Videl had become so used to the voice that she named it. Videl sat with folded legs on her pink comforter.   
~They know that you're the daughter of the man that defeated Cell. None of those kids have ever bothered to get to know you.~  
'Ha!' Videl tossed the list aside and rested her head against the wall. 'They've never bother to talk to me either.'  
~So what are you going to do at your party than?~  
"What can I do? I'll just try to make Papa happy. It's the least I can do..."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
And so the kids filed into the Satan mantion two at a time, like the ark. Gifts were stacked on the dinning room table next to the cakes. Students talked and joked in their little groups, ignoring the birthday girl. Videl stood in the corner of the room in a peach dress her dad picked out for her. "I hate pink tones... " She mumbled under her breath with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
A young Sharpner strolled over to the depressed b-day girl and looked at her not yet developed body. "Ya know Videl, you're not very cute. But I like your style." Videls fake smile dropped. Had she heard right?  
~Did he just call you ugly?~  
"Th..thank you." Videl turned her head away and stared at the wall. This party just got a whole lot worse.   
"Okay everyone! Present time." Mr. Satan boomed over the chatter. He dragged Videl to chair at the head of the table and sat her down.   
Gift after gift was opened by the raven haired girl. A pile of fluffy dresses, bubblegum pop CDs, and make-up soon assembled on the floor. She formed a fake smile for her guests and thanked them for the useless gifts. Of course, she never said that they were useless, well, not to their faces.   
Soon after the cake was served, the female half of the party seemed to disappeared to one of the many party rooms for a game of truth or dare. No one would tell Videl where they went, so she calmly walked back to her corner.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Erasa, truth of dare?"  
"Uuuh," the long haired blonde cocked her head in thought. "Tru- I mean dare!"  
"Okay. I dare you... to..." It was now the orange haired girls time to think. "to spill this on Videl." The girl thrusted forward her half-empty grape soda can.   
Erasa held the can and blinked. "But, why on Videl? It's like, her birthday and junk." The, dare I say, airhead blinked again.  
Clipa sighed. "Look Erasa, just do it. It's the dare." After a moments hesitation, the blonde went back into the main room with a few other girls.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Videl stiffled a yawn leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry about this," came a soft whisper to Videl's right. She turned around just as Erasa bumped into her, spilling the soda on the peach dress.  
Laughter filled the room as the purple stain set in. Videl pushed past snickering face after snickering face untill she reacher her room. Her sactuary.  
  
An hour later, the party goers left with smiling faces. well, okay, one did stay behind. "Videl?" Erasa knocked softly on the wood door and entered. Her eyes darted around the room with one thought popping in her mind, 'Pink? Uck!' Erasa looked at Videl, who had changed out of her dress long ago, and frowned. "Look Videl, I'm real sorry and stuff. It was like, TOTALY mean on my part. Please forgive me."  
Videl rolled over on her bed and sat up. "Why do you care if I forgive you?"  
Erasa bite her lip and wrapped a strand of hair around her finger. "Well, I know that you tend to remember everything that happens to you, good or bad. And with this whole party- oh my goss. Those gifts so weren't you. Did people even shop for your gifts or did they just grab something from the bargian barrel? I mean, one: you don't wear make-up, you got that whole natural look thing, two: dresses are so not you, and three: what idiot listens to bubblegum pop anyways?"   
Videl blinked once, twice, three times at the ranting blonde. Her lips curled up and a strange noise that hadn't been real in many years arose from her throat. She laughed. Erasa gazed at Videl and soon joined in.   
  
At last, Videl had a true friend. Erasa even stood up for Videl at school and everyone soon backed off. The two were hardly seen apart in public and proved that there was safety in numbers. Ebi was gone, and Videl was now happy. But like every memory, the unexplained death of Maouko kept flooding back, setting Videl into a wave of saddness.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# END CHAPTER  
  
Posion Angel: Ah, chapter 3 done. ::smile smile::  
Ebi: So I'm not needed anymore....  
P. A.: Sorry, but no.  
Ebi: :jumps around happily and vanishes::  
P.A.: Ooookaaaay.... 


	4. Bouhan

Kuraikako no Videl  
  
disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. But the character introduced in this chapter IS mine.  
A/N: I have desided to finaly fix a typo of mine. 'posion' is really 'doku', not 'toku'. So from now on, should I be 'Toku Tenshi~shelter Angel~ or ~shield angel~? You guys tell me. the most votes in the next... 5 reveiws will determine my future pen name.  
  
Chapter 4: Bouhan ~Prevention of Crime~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"That's right Videl. Stay focused. Ah! He's comin' from your right! Your OTHER right!" Mr. Satan sat in his padded chair in the dojo. His child was taking part in another spare and doing quite well. "Punch him! Punch him!"  
"Papa! Stop shouting at me!" Videl ducked another punch and threw an uppercut at her opponents chin. "I'm trying to consintrate." The victim of the punch went soaring in the air a good two meters before hitting the padded ground. Raven braids bounced up as the girl proclaimed her victory.   
Mr. Satan blinked in disbelief. His 13 year-old daughter just beat the smurf ((A/N: just so you know, I don't swear. 'Smurf' is used in place of swearing.)) out of the toughest student he had. The father stiffened as the strong female turned to him.  
Videl smiled and wiped the small trickle of sweat off her forehead. "Do you wanna spar papa?" The man paled and soon recovered.  
"Sorry Videl, but I have come to reliese that training here will result in too high of an injury to you. You can no longer train here." It was just as well. Unknown to Videl, she had far surpassed her father and his 'students' and wouldn't benifit her fighting skills by staying there.  
A blonde head poked it's way through the open door and looked around. "Videl? you ready?"  
Videl hurried over to her friend and yanked the door open, sending two figures toppling over eachother.  
"Erasa, Pensil, I'll be ready in a little bit." Videl smiled down at her friends before walking on them to leave the room. The blonde and emerald-haired girls sat up and slowly scooted away from the martial arts students.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"So then I said 'Kelly, go get your own locker. This one is totaly mine 'cause it's right next to my friends' and she was all 'well it's near my boyfriend' and i was all 'tell that to Carie'."  
"Listen Erasa. As interesting as this story is, I think I speak for myself AND Videl when I say 'let's just go eat ice cream'." Pensil pushed her defient emerald green braid behind her shoulder with a smile. Her aqua eyes twinkled in amusment at the childish pout playing on Erasa's face. The trio were almost at their desiered destination when a man came right at them, plowing the blonde to the sidewalk.  
"Hey!" The Satan female, who was clearly annoyed, gave chase to the man with one thing on her mind: teaching proper manners... with force.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The man came to a dead end and spun around to find himself face-to-face with Videl Satan. "Move it girly." He tried to force his way through the one person blockade but to no avail. A sharp blade slipped out of his sleeve into the gloved hand. He slashed at Videl and missed, giving her the chance knock the blade away. The girl smirked at the futile attemps to harm her the stranger was using.  
When the police arived several minutes later with Erasa and Pensil, they gawked at the scene before them. Videl had just landed her final kick to the man, knocking him against the brick wall. She smiled proudly and dusted off her hands while turning to leave. Videl looked at the police and began to worry that she did something wrong.  
Officer Tofu smiled widely at Videl and signaled for the other officers to move in. "Thank you very much miss Satan. If it weren't for you, we might not have ever caught this bank robber."  
"Bank robber?" It wasn't untill then that Videl noticed the black sack the man had. The police tok the man into custidy anf thanked the girl again.  
"Woah Videl! That was awsome!" Pensil then proceded to jump in excitment with Erasa. "Now can we get ice cream? i'll buy."  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Videl walked inside the large building she called home and was greated by Chiri: the head maid. "Good evening Miss Videl. Welcome home." She bowed in her black and white uniform at the girl in torn jeans.  
Videl returned the bow. "Hey Chiri. Where's my dad?" Chiri looked away with a sad knowing expression.  
"He's entertaining a lady friend right now."  
Videl frowned. She didn't like her father dating women. He may have forgotten about Maouko, but Videl sure hadn't. She couldn't. "Oh. I'll take my dinner in my room if you don't mind. Lot's of studing to do, ya know." The middleaged woman nodded to Videl and headed off down the hallway.  
in her room, alone once again, Videl peered blankly at the ceiling as she hugged a worn bunny doll. Her eyes soon closed as she rolled onto herside in an attempt to drown out the laughter from downstairs. 'Just ignore it. She'll leave soon enough, just like all the others do.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter  
(insert chosen word here) angel: Chapter four is done and guess what? I have chapter 5 all planned out. If more people don't show up on my buddy list then i may add ch5 tonight aswell.  
Pensil: Hi hi! ::waves::  
()A:Alright peoples, this is Pensil. Her folks work at capsule corp. which explains the C.C. symbol she wears most of the time.  
P: I didn't wear it today...  
()A: didn't I say MOST of the time.  
P: wait... i'm not in the regular story when gohan comes in.. so what happens to me?  
()A: wait and see ya nosey person!  
P: FINE! ::turns around:: ...jerk...  
()A: please reveiw! ^,^ 


	5. Daizai Grave Sin

Kuraikako no Videl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so I don't take credit for it.  
  
Chapter 5: Daizai ~Grave sin~  
  
Shiken jigoku was coming and like the nick name so indicates, it was making everone's life a living HFIL. Students crammed their tired little brains with information in preparation for the enterence exams. Among these sleep deprived teenagers were Videl, Erasa, and Pensil.  
A folded slip of paper shot across the library onto the girls' table. Pensil sighed in annoyence and brushed the paper off her notes and into the center of the table.  
Erasa snatched up the letter and unfolded it. Her pale blue eyes scaned the page and she smiled at her friend. "Sharpner just asked you to--"  
"To be his valentine. Yeah I know." Pensil straightened out her pink Capsule Corp. baby-t and streaked a yellow highlighter across a passage she found very important. "I've been getting junk like that all week long. I'm probly not even gonna be here for Valentines day." Erasa frowned and went back to taking notes.  
"Well you should at least tell them Pensil. I got a date with Agito for V-day." The blonde girl rumanged through her organised mess of papers and knocked her writing instrument to the ground. It was soon picked up by a quite boy named Brandon Cutter.   
"Drop this?" He whispered to the group, smiling shyly.   
Pensil looked up and beamed at the sandy brown-haired peer. "Hey Brandon, yeah. I think that's Erasa's."  
Videl, who had kept quite through the whole dating conversation, stood up and glanced at her watch. "We gotta get going soon. Lunch is almost over." The group gathered their belongings and started to leave. Pensil waved godd-bye to Brandon and chased after her friends.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"HOLY COW!" Videl gazed wide-eyed at the pile of love letters that erupted from Pensil's half-locker moments before. "You weren't kidding..."  
Erasa pulled herself from the pile of red, white, and pink and dusted off the glitter that was tring to coat her skin. "I coulda drowned in there."  
The green haired-girl laughed at her friends. "Oh I don't know what I'd do without you two."  
"For one, you'd probly get a good nights sleep." Videl joked as the girls threw the pile of papers away. The trio walked down the hallway, being watched by unknown eyes.   
They were always watched, followed everywhere, and never aware of it. And that is exactly how he liked it. But now he wanted more then just seeing and hearing. he wanted to touch her. To feel the silky hair in his fingers. He wanted her to be HIS valintine.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
At long last, it was Valintines day and just as Pensil predicted, she was not at school. Her parents were on vacation and it was assumed that she was with them. Through the hussle and bussle of the exciting day, hardly anyone noticed the absence of meek little book worm Brandon. The Satan girl, being the only one with no plans for the evening, was elected to bring the missing boy his homework.  
Videl grumbled and reajusted the bookload in her arms. Upon reaching the Cutter household, she noticed how eerrie it looked, almost haunted. "Hello?" She knocked on the frount door and waited for a reply. There was none. "For cring outloud." The teen tried the knob, finding it unlocked, so she entered. The house had an odd smell about it. It almost seemed like burnt popcorn. "Brandon? I brought your homework." She wondered around the house and entered a room marked 'Brandon's domain. knock before entery.' The raven haired pigtailed girl scoffed at the sign and popped the door open. "Yo Bran..don..." Her arms went limp in shock, dropping the heavy load to the hard wood floor.   
The walls were covered with newspaper clippings, photos, and even just the name 'Pensil'. Videl was officialy freaked out and tried to leave but found herself starring down the sharp blade of a butcher knife.  
"You shouldn't have come in Videl." The boys normaly neatly combed hair was messy and unwashed. "But now I can't let you leave."  
Videl fumbled with the cell phone in her pocket. she hit the speed dial and prayed her plan worked. Seh could easily take Brandon out, but he might regain conciousness before the police arrived, so the plan was to give the information before the fight took place. "What are you gonna do with that knife in your home Brandon Cutter? What are you hiding here?"  
The male didn't reply and simply lunged at Videl in a hacking motion. She side stepped the first swipe, but fell victim to the second. Videl winced at the cut on her right arm and forced all her strength into her tight fist. With a mighty punch and kick for good measure, the boy was out cold.  
Videl shivered at her surrounding and wanted to leave A.S.A.P., but Brandon's body pushed the closet open a few inches. Being the curious girl she is, Videl reached out and slid the closet open all the way. Her eyes grew wide and her face drained of blood. She felt angry, sick, and sad all at the saem time. There, tied to a chair in the closet, was the corpse of Pensil. Her throat was slit and on the white shirt, in her own blood, was written 'my valintine'. Videl fell to her knees as memories of her mother's death and this new one colided.   
"Never. Never again will I allow things like this to happen. I vow on this day that I, Videl Satan, will do everything in my power to stop crime in Satan City." She sat on the floor in frount of the closet untill the police arrived and then she only moved when two officers carried her out. It's said that when you have a tramatic experience you relate it to a smell and when ever you smell that certian smell, you remember that event. For the young Satan, there were now two events related to that horrible smell of burnt popcorn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter  
()angel: see? another chapter. man. I am on a role this month!  
Videl" you'r eevil...  
()A: nu-uh! I'm just explaining your terriable past. Almost finished too.  
videl: so the story's almost done?  
()A: well... i think i might continue even after gohan comes in...  
videl: oh really? cool.... i guess  
()A: 'i guess' indeed! please reveiw! 


	6. Shinnotomo

Kuraikako no Videl  
  
disclaimer: i don't own Dragon Ball Z. DBZ and it's characters belong to Akira Toriyama.  
A/N: Gomen if last chapter came off a little sick or twisted. I'm really sorry about it, but something really big needed to happen to make Videl not trust guys and esecially quite nerdy guys. Last chapter was my reasoning as to why Videl is so suspicious of Gohan... the quite bookworm. Once again, sorry if you were dissapointed by CH5, blame Tori Amos, Avril Levigne, Natalie Imbruglia, and Michelle Branch. I was listening to their music while typing.  
  
Chapter 6: Shinnotomo ~True friend~  
  
"Yeah, that's a good one Sharpner." Erasa held her aching side as she continued to laugh at the chicken joke. The two blondes sat in the high school classroom, ignoring the shouting teacher. Videl lifted up her text book and tried to avoid the teachers glare. The raven haired girl hadn't done anything, but she WAS right next to the laughing pair.  
"Erasa!" Videl whispered harsly to her friend. "Cool it! the sensei will put you out in the hall if ya don't quit." The blonde calmed down, but soon burst into another fit of giggles.  
"TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!" She whacked the table, drawing the classes attention. Videl quickly silenced her friend just as teh teacher turned around.   
"Miss Erasa! what is so funny about the 'other side'?" Mr. Paddle, the meanest teacher at Orange Star High, barked.  
Videl stood up from her stiff chair. "That was me sir. I'm sorry for my outburst." Erasa squirmed under her friends hand, tring to stop the inevitable from happening.  
"Miss Videl, go stand in the hallway with those." Mr. Paddle pointed to the two buckets filled with water. Students snickered as teh black-haired girl moved down the steps and picked up the pales of water. Before leaving the room, she smiled at Erasa. The blonde girl smiled back weakly. Videl had done this many times before, always taking the heat for Erasa's silly class disruptions. As the blonde saw it, Videl would do anything to help her.  
Erasa turned back to her text book and sighed. She pulled out two sheets of paper and started taking doubles of the class notes.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Kami Videl, how many times to I have to tell you NOT to do that?!" Erasa tapped her foot on the sidewalk outside OSH. "Just let me get in trouble next time."  
Videl rubbed her soar shoulders and smiled. "Oh came on Erasa, we both know you could never hold those buckets. Besides, it helps build my upper body strength." The blonde handed over one copy of notes with a sigh. "Erasa, what _was- so funny about the 'other side'?"  
The blonde quickly perked up as she recaleld the joke. "Oh oh! it's teh funniest thing EVER! Okay, Why did the chicken cross the road?" Videl raised an eyebrow at her friend.  
"Uh, why?" Videl, of course, already knew the answer to the childish joke, but wanted to entertain her friend.  
"TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! See? Isn't that gelastic?!" Yes that's right, she said gelastic. Erasa is a ditz, but that dosen't make her an idiot. She was actualy quite smart, just barly above the average student. "So what do you think about Sharpner? He seems nice, right?"  
Videl looked at her feet. 'Wasn't Sharpner the guy that said I was ugly at my own party?' "Uh yeah, I guess, why?"  
"I was thinking that he could hang with us. Ya know, he was friends with Pensil." The raven haired girl mindlessly nodded. Maybe he changed since the party, it has been a few years...  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"I'm tellin' ya guys! It was the delivery boy that killed Cell!" Wads of paper were thrown at Gashi from all over the classroom. "Well think about it! What proof is there that Mr.Satan DID kill Cell? Huh?" The class fell quite.   
Videl Satan, outraged to no end, rose to her feet in a huff. "My dad did defeat Cell and you know it Gashi!"  
The small blue-haired boy flicked the OSH badge. "Oh really? The deliervy boy CLEARLY squashed that bug, not Mr. Afro. I'm tellin' you guys, it's so obvi-" The teen never got to finish his sentence, let alone word, as there was an orey-eyed girl at his throagt. Erasa blinked and looked at the empty seat next to her, it had been occupied just a few seconds ago.   
"What was that you were saying?!" Videl shouted in the poor geeks face. "Never, and I mean never, acusse any Satan of lieing in MY presence!" The girl shook the cowering figure by the shirt and continued to rant about how strong her father was and how easily he could beat any who challenged him.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~  
  
"Papa?" Videl strolled into the main living room and waited for her father to notice her.   
Mr.Satan looked up from the newspaper. "Hey sugar pea, what's up?" Videl winced at the nickname but soon smiled.  
"Papa? YOu did defeat Cell, right?"  
"Well of course honey! I'm the strongest man around!" The man stopped his self praising when he saw the seriousness on his daughters face. "Videl, I did, in fact kill that Cell monster."  
The pigtailed girl smiled and gave her fatehr a hug. "I knew you wouldn't lie to me Papa. Well, good night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end ch6  
() Angel: So far I've got one vote for Sheild Angel and zip for shelter angel. come on people! VOTE!   
Gashi: ::rubs sore jaw:: curse that Satan girl...  
S.A: hey, never mess with a girls pride. You're just lucky that gohan isn't in yet. He would beat your butt sooooo hard....  
Gashi: .....  
S.A: One chapter to go! Please reveiw! 


	7. Ikken first meeting

Kuraikako no Videl  
  
disclaimer: i dont own DBZ  
  
Chapter 7: Ikken ~First Meeting~  
  
"What? I'll be right there." Videl tightened her grip on the schoolbag and speed down the road with a new destination. Only moments before, she was on her way to OSH, but now she was needed else where. There was a robbery taking place at the bank and it was up to Videl to stop it. Or so she thought.  
The teen arrived just as the police were driving off with the robbers. Dissapointed and a little angry, Videl asked the first person she saw what happened. The person she asked, a boy with spiked black hair, about her age, jumped and became very nervious.  
"Oh, uh. I don't really know. I was just passing by..." He said unusialy fast. Angry at herself for not taking care of the robery, Videl punched into her fist. In an instant, the guy she was talking to was gone.  
#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Hey girl, a little late this morning." Erasa smiled at the raven haired girl. The blondes hair was now short and it bounced slightly as she giggled. Her outfit closly resembled the oldest Breifs females with an attitude to match. In her mind, the world was a wonderful place where all would be kept safe by her friend, Videl Satan.  
Over the years, Videl had matured greatly. Not really carring how she looked, Videl dressed in a simple white t-shirt and black shorts that gave her better movement for fighting. Black strands were pulled into two ponytails, just to keep them out of the way. Dawning black fighting gloves and a special police watch that kept her upto date on the latest crimes. "Mornin'." Videl spoke as she slid in next to Erasa."There was a robbery at the bank."  
Sharpner smirked from the seat on the other side of Videl. "I bet I could have taken those guys on."  
Videl leaned foward on the desk. "Yeah, me too."  
Confused, Erasa disided to speak. "Wait... ou mean you didn't kick their butts?"  
"Nope. Some golden haired fighter beat me to it. Or at least that's what an old man told me."   
"Ooh! A gold fighter? How cool! like the ones in the cell games?" Erasa babbled, not noticing Videl's wince at the mention of the Cell games.   
Although Videl believed whole-heartedly that he father killed Cell, she would never beleive that Cell killed her mother. In her mind, she killed Maouko and no one could convince her otherwise. Of course, they all forgot about how she really died and that Videl was ever acussed of murder, so how could they?  
As memories of blood, a knife, and Maouko Satan flooded her head, the teacher walked in.  
"All right class, Let's settle down." He called in his loudest voice, making the class shut up. "Good. Now for today's a-" A knock on the classroom door cut him off. "Oh, he's here already." The teacher opened the door, directing a new student inside. "This lad got all perfects on his enterence exams, so I expect you to follow in his examples."  
The boy blushed, clearly not used to the praising he was recieving.  
"Go ahead and introduce yourself."  
The black haired teen looked up at the class meekly. "M..my names Gohan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
() Angel: TADAA! IT'S DONE!  
Erasa: Really? it's over?  
S.A.: Yep! I said I'd stop when Gohan came in. and guess who showed up today? " The black haired teen looked up at the class meekly. "M..my names Gohan." "  
Erasa: but...  
S.A.: If enough people review, I might make a sequal. Already have a few ideas... So if you want more, let me know. 


End file.
